Linear optimization problems define a problem in terms of linear constraints and a linear objective. These problems are based around an attempt to optimize the assignment of values to variables. The linear constraints restrain the space of feasible assignments of values to variables while the linear objective provides a metric for the quality of a particular assignment of values to variables. In general, one goal of linear programming, the solving of a linear optimization problem, is to satisfy the linear constraints while providing as good a solution as possible according to the linear objective, given the restrictions of the constraints, objective, and processing resources available. Mixed integer linear optimization problems may contain a further restriction that at least some of the variables are restricted to integer values, rather than the real values that may be used for the other variables.